candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1413
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 64 | previous = 1412 | prevtype = Order | next = 1414 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 20,000 | moves = 45 }} Due to very few moves with five colours most likely not creating too many special candies, only two ingredients providing a total of only 20,000 points, holes restricting board space, and a surprisingly high three star score, it is considered the hardest level to earn three stars by many people. It is available to be voted as the Hardest Level in Reality to earn three stars. Difficulty *All three cake bombs must be cleared to drop the ingredients. However, the liquorice swirls dispensed can make it hard to clear the cake bombs from the sides. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the clearing the cake bombs from the sides. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points 2 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Clear all 3 cake bombs by special candies and bring the ingredients down. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful due to the high two and three star target scores. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points. Hence, an additional 430,000 points for two stars and an additional 880,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 9,560 points per move 430,000 points / 45 moves = 9,555.56 points per move for two stars and an additional 19,560 points per move 880,000 points / 45 moves = 19,555.56 points per move for three stars. Those amount are higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points 3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies The amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 6,020 points per striped candy for two stars and a minimum of 16,020 points per striped candy for three stars has be earned from cascades.. *The cake bombs reduce available board to create special candies. Clearing them will leave the player low on moves for sugar crush which will also require the player to earn more points from striped candies. With the huge amount of additional points required per move, this is a serious problem. *The liquorice swirls will further reduce the amount of points earned through special candies. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 1413 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Peppermint Party levels Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with conveyor belts Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Somewhat hard levels